ENTRE el CIELO y la TIERRA
by gabriel black
Summary: No se lo podia creer su amigo su mejor amigo, la estaba besando.


ENTRE el CIELO y la TIERRA

¡Piii! se oyó el silbato de un tren en la estación de King Cross. Mientras que la gente iba y venía por los andenes. Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría, una chica con el pelo castaño y enmarañado, se despedía de su amigo.  
Hermione se acerco a Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa y con los brazos abiertos. Necesitaba uno de sus abrazos. De esos que solo él sabía dar. Esos que te reconfortaban el alma y que sin necesidad de palabras te expresaban su apoyo incondicional. Él enseguida accedió al deseo de su amiga. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le susurró en el oído. Esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza. ¡Piiiii! Se volvió a oír el silbato de un tren.  
-Creo que ese es mi tren- dijo separándose de Harry.  
-Bueno ya me tengo que ir- dijo sujetando fuertemente el asa de su maleta. Y dirigiendo una última mirada a Harry se despidió de el. Adiós- le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacía su tren.  
-¡ No vuelvas sin él!- oyó como le gritaba Harry.  
Después de subir al tren y un poco más tranquila, se fue a buscar su compartimiento. El hecho de que Harry la apoyara la ayudaba a seguir adelante. Una vez que encontró el vagón, y después de dejar la maleta en la parte de arriba de este se sentó al lado de la ventana y se puso a observar a las personas que estaban en los andenes mientras esperaba a que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Allí habían personas de todo tipo, desde los que esperaban la llegada de un ser querido, hasta los que se estaban despidiéndose de estos. Al poco noto como el tren se ponía en marcha. No pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de nervios en el estomago. ¿Y si Ron no quería hablar con ella?- se pregunto preocupada. Aunque no le extrañaría después de lo que había ocurrido. Había estado tan ciega. Es verdad eso que dicen que hasta que no pierdes a alguien no te das cuenta de lo importante que es. Y eso es lo que le había ocurrido a ella. No se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era Ron, para ella hasta que lo había perdido. Y mientras observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana, volvió a recordar lo ocurrido hacía unos meses.

_Aquel día no me sentía bien, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y decidí no bajar a cenar. Sabía que mis amigos estarían preocupados por mi, pero no me veía con fuerzas de enfrentarme a ellos. Así es que busque un lugar tranquilo en el que poder estar sin que nadie me molestara. Al final, acabé metiéndome en una de las aulas vacías que habían en Hogwarts.  
Me senté detrás de un pupitre polvoriento a pensar. No podía evitar sentirme mal, mañana era el día de nuestra graduación. Se suponía que debía estar feliz, como lo estaban el resto de mis compañeros. Pero yo no me sentía así. Harry y Ron me habían dicho que no me preocupara, que seguiríamos viéndonos que a pesar de que cada uno tomara un camino diferente seguiríamos siendo los tres amigos inseparables de siempre. Sabía que tenían razón, pero también sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes. Que lo primero que vería por la mañana ya no serían la cara sonriente de Ron ni la mirada tierna de Harry. Que ya no mantendría esas largar conversaciones con mis amigos (con Ron discusiones) y tantas otras cosas. Habían pasado tanto juntos, el primer año cuando Harry se enfrento a Lord Voldemort, en segundo cuando me quedé petrificada, en tercero cuando Harry descubrió que Sirius era inocente, en cuarto con el torneo de los tres magos y el alejamiento de Ron y en quinto cuando... cuando Sirius atravesó el velo. Al recordar esto no pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi mejilla. Y tantas otras cosas que habían pasado. No, ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Y el miedo, si el miedo de lo que se avecinaba. Tanto Ron como yo conocíamos la profecía. Una noche Harry nos contó lo que había ocurrido en el despacho de Dumbledore al final del quinto año. Harry conocía su destino y a pesar de todo se mantenía firme. Realmente era admirable.  
Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no oí que la puerta se habría y que alguien entraba en el aula.  
-Hermione ¿qué haces aquí?- oí la voz de Ron que me hablaba. Al escuchar su voz, no pude evitar dar un pequeño salto.  
-Ron ¿co como me has encontrado?.  
-Por el mapa- me respondió Ron con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Es verdad el mapa no había pensado en eso.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? me volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba. ¿Por qué no has bajado a cenar?.  
Evité mirarle a los ojos, no quería que viera que había estado llorando. No tenía hambre- le respondí mirando el pupitre que tenía delante. Entonces noté como Ron se agachaba y se ponía a mi lado.  
-Hermione no me mientas te conozco y se que te ocurre algo. Sabes que puedes confiar en Harry y en mi- me susurró dulcemente.  
Al oír esto levanté la cabeza y miré a Ron a los ojos. Cuando lo hice vi preocupación en su rostro.  
-Ron- fue lo único que pude decir antes de abrazarme a él y echar a llorar. Durante unos segundos Ron se quedo con los brazos a los lados, no era normal ese comportamiento en mi. Es más nunca en los siete años que me conocía nunca me había visto así. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, me abrazo y me paso la mano por mi enmarañado pelo a modo de consuelo. Después de unos cinco minutos dejé de llorar y me separé de él.  
-Lo siento- le dije secándome las lágrimas. Pero es que y le conté todo. Ron me escucho en silenció sin apartarse de mi lado.  
-Eso es lo que me pasa- terminé de decir. Ahora seguramente pensaras que soy una tonta.  
Pero Ron no se rió. Sino que me puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara y mirándome a los ojos- me dijo: no Hermione no creo que seas una tonta.  
No le contesté simplemente me quedé mirándolo con los labios ligeramente abiertos. No estaba segura pero parecía que me estaba mirando de una manera diferente a como solía hacerlo normalmente. Eso y el hecho de que su rostro estaba cada vez estaba más cerca del mío. Pero lo que me termino de desconcertar, fue cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos.  
No me lo podía creer mi amigo mi mejor amigo me estaba besando. No rechacé el beso, pero tampoco correspondí a este. Simplemente me quedé como petrificada.  
Yo siempre había sido muy buena para los estudios, todo el mundo que me conocía sabía que cualquier cosa que me preguntaran tendría la respuesta, pero ante esto no supe que hacer. Por eso cuando Ron se separó y me miró esperando mi reacción no pude evitar que el pánico me invadiera. Por una vez en mi vida no supe que decir o hacer.  
Lo único que oía en mi cabeza era el latido desbocado de mi corazón. Por eso cuando Ron abrió la boca para hablar, no le dejé hacerlo. Simplemente me levanté y me marché corriendo de allí.   
No dejé de correr hasta que no llegue a mi habitación, ni siquiera cuando pasé por la sala común y oí como Harry la llamaba me paré.  
Después de cerrar la puerta me apoyé en esta, y cerré los ojos intentando calmarme.  
-Muy bien Hermione Jane Granger. Haz el favor de calmarte- dije en voz baja.  
Cuando ya me sentí un poco más relajada me separé de la puerta y me miré en un espejo que había en la habitación. Me puse delante de este y observé mi cara. Estaba bastante roja, tanto que podría competir con el pelo de un Weasley. Aunque no estaba segura de si mi rojez se debía a la loca carrera que había realizado o al beso. El beso- recordé rozándome los labios con la yema de los dedos. Intenté aclarar mi agitada mente. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?.  
¿Qué tu mejor amigo te ha besado?- me contesto mi conciencia.  
-Si ello ya lo sé ¿Pero por qué?  
Tal vez porque le gustas- me respondió.  
Ante esto no pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña carcajada. Si claro ahora va a resultar que él esta enamorado de mi.  
¿Por qué no?- me volvió a contestar mi conciencia.  
-Porque si él sintiera algo por mi me lo habría demostrado hace tiempo. O me habría dicho algo.  
Yo diría que hace un rato te lo ha demostrado- me contesto esta nuevamente.  
-Oh ¡cállate!- dije alejándome del espejo y sentándome en la cama.  
No puedo soy tu conciencia- me contestó esta de nuevo.  
-Ahora no puedo pensar con claridad. Creo que será mejor que me valla a dormir. Mañana va a ser un día muy duro y necesito estar despierta- pensé mientras me acostaba en la cama.  
Y también tienes que hablar con Ron- me recordó mi conciencia antes de quedarme dormida.  
Al día siguiente, mis compañeras de cuarto Parvati y Lavender me despertaron temprano. Bueno más bien sus gritos me despertaron. Me costó un poco ubicarme y recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero enseguida me vino todo a la memoria. Ron fue lo primero que pensé. Me sentía fatal por el estúpido comportamiento que había tenido. No debería haber salido huyendo de esa manera. Tenía que hablar con él, no podía dejar las cosas así. Y con esta decisión, me levanté y dándole los buenos días a mis compañeras, me metí en el baño para darme una ducha.  
Cuando bajé a la sala común, me encontré con Harry, el cual estaba hablando con Dean sobre la fiesta que estaban organizando para esa noche.  
-Buenos días- dije acercándome a ellos.  
-Buenos días- me contestaron ambos.  
-Bueno Harry- luego seguimos- le dijo Dean despidiéndose de este y dejándonos solos.  
-Hermione que te parece si bajamos a desayunar. Tengo tanta hambre que creo que sería capaz de comerme un hipógrifo- me dijo Harry poniéndose una mano en el estomago.  
Me reí con este comentario. Si claro. Pero... ¿no esperamos a Ron?- dije mirando hacía las escaleras para ver si aparecía.  
-Creo que no se encontraba muy bien. Me dijo que no le esperara. Y que bajara a desayunar.  
-Oh- dije un poco decepcionada. Ya que ha pesar de los nervios que tenía al pensar que tenía que verlo, quería aclarar las cosas con él. Bueno entonces creo que será mejor que bajemos a desayunar.  
-Si- me contesto Harry dirigiéndose hacía el agujero de la entrada.  
Durante el trayecto hacía el gran comedor, ninguno de los dos habló. Cada uno tenía la mente ocupada en sus cosas. Hasta que Harry me preguntó algo que me hizo pararme en seco.  
-Hermione te puedo preguntar algo.  
-Si claro Harry ¿qué pasa?.  
-¿Qué ocurrió anoche?  
Al oír esto me paré y me quedé mirando a Harry el cual no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba a su lado.  
-A que ¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunté nerviosa. ¿Ron le habría contado algo?  
-Pues a que... pero se calló al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba a su lado, sino que me había quedado unos metros detrás de él. Harry se me quedó mirando extrañado pero no dijo nada.  
-Bueno- dijo volviendo al tema principal. Primero esta el hecho de que no bajaste a cenar- empezó a decir enumerando con los dedos. Después se que Ron te fue a buscar, pero antes me fui yo a dormir que apareció él y por último esta tu desenfrenada carrera hacía los dormitorios. Termino de decir Harry plantándose delante de mi con los brazos cruzados.  
-Y bien ¿qué pasó anoche?-me volvió a preguntar con la ceja levantada y mirada suspicaz.  
No sabía que decirle. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco sabía si contárselo primero quería hablar con Ron. Así es que intenté quitarle importancia.  
-Bueno veras... anoche no me encontraba bien y por eso no baje a cenar. Lo siento Harry no quería preocuparos. Y...  
-¿Y?  
-Y...  
-Buenos días- oí la voz de Neville que se acercaba a nosotros.  
Y ¡salvada!- pensé soltando un suspiro de alivio.  
-Buenos días Neville- le contesté con una sonrisa.  
-Buenos días Neville- le dijo también Harry.  
-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No bajáis a desayunar?  
-Si ya bajamos Neville- le dijo Harry.  
-Si, vamos contigo- le dije. No quería quedarme a solas con Harry, sabía que me volvería a preguntar.  
Bajamos al gran comedor, donde nos reunimos con nuestros compañeros y en el que el tema principal fue como no la fiesta de graduación.  
Durante el desayuno, no estuve muy pendiente de la conversación que se mantenía en la mesa. La verdad es que la mayoría del tiempo estuve más pendiente de la puerta, esperando que apareciera mi pelirrojo amigo. Pero Ron no apareció.  
Un poco preocupada, me dirigí a la sala común, pero allí tampoco estaba. Me acerque a unos chicos de sexto preguntándoles si le habían visto, y me contestaron que si que hacía unos veinte minutos que se había ido.  
Después de darles las gracias, di media vuelta y me fui a buscarlo. Lo busque por todo el colegio pero no lo encontré. Cansada de buscar, me fui a la biblioteca, cogí un libro y me senté en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de las ventanas. Me quedé durante unos instantes mirando la tapa del libro antes de abrirlo. Sabía que en ese libro no estaba la respuesta a mi problema, pero leer me ayudaba a relajarme y en ese momento lo necesitaba.  
Me centré tanto en la lectura, que cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya había pasado la hora de la comida.  
-¡Que tarde!- pensé cuando vi la hora en mi reloj. ¡Y ni siquiera he empezado a guardar las cosas en el baúl!  
Salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí a toda prisa a la sala común. Cuando llegué, no me paré a ver si estaban Harry o Ron, atravesé la sala común y me dirigí a mi habitación.  
El resto del día, lo pasé guardando los libros, ropa y objetos que tenía por allí. Estuve sola casi toda la tarde, exceptuando el rato que estuvo Parvati buscando no se que cosa.  
Cuando por fin terminé de guardar todo, me senté en la cama soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Esto me pasa por dejarlo para el último momento- me reproché.  
Y entonces me di cuenta de que esa era mi última noche allí, y con un poco de nostalgia me quedé observando la habitación.  
-Siete años- dije casi en un susurro mientras que por la ventana entraban los últimos rayos de sol.  
Pero no tuve tiempo para mucho más, porque al poco una muy animada Lavender entró por la puerta.   
-¿Hermione que haces aquí? Baja a la sala común estamos celebrando nuestra graduación. Y antes de que pudiera decir o algo hacer algo estaba siendo arrastrada por Lavender la cual me llevaba cogida de la mano.  
Una vez abajo, me encontré con una bulliciosa sala en la que la cerveza de mantequilla, las risas y la comida eran la nota dominante. No tuve que buscar mucho para encontrar a Harry, ya que este cerveza en mano se acerco sonriente.  
-Hermione ¿dónde has estado todo el día?.  
-Oh, en la biblioteca leyendo y el resto del día guardando las cosas en el baúl.  
-Nunca cambiaras. Hasta el último día tienes que ir a la biblioteca- me dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.  
- Ya me conoces los libros son mi mundo- le contesté. Por cierto ¿has visto a...?  
-A Ron. Si esta hay sentado - me dijo señalando con la cabeza una butaca que estaba cerca de la chimenea.  
-Gracias. Voy a hablar con él. Y despidiéndome de Harry me acerqué a donde estaba sentado. A medida que me iba acercando me iba poniendo más nerviosa. Pero no daría marcha atrás no ahora. Tenía que hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.  
-Hola Ron- le dije sentándome al lado suyo.  
-Ah hola Hermione no te había visto- me contesto este parpadeando un par de veces y volviendo a la realidad.  
-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté un poco nerviosa. No sabía como abordar el tema.  
-Bien- me respondió.  
Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Es más si alguien se hubiera fijado en nosotros se habría dado cuenta de lo incómodos y tensos que estábamos.  
-Hermione yo...-dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio.   
Me quedé mirándolo, parecía que al final iba a sacar él el tema.  
-Hermione yo...- volvió a decir soltando un largo suspiro y cerrando los párpados. Yo lo siento. Siento lo que paso anoche yo no debí... no debí haberte besado.  
-Ron...  
-No por favor déjame terminar- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo no se que me pasó, me deje llevar por un impulso. Yo... lo siento de verdad que lo siento. Espero que me puedas perdonar. Pero sobre todo si hay algo que no quiero es perder tu amistad.  
Miré a Ron a los ojos y vi un gran sentimiento de culpa. Parecía bastante apenado. Al verlo tan mal, no pude evitar abrazarle.  
-No Ron perdóname tu a mi. Me comporte como una estúpida. No debí haber salido huyendo de esa manera- le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
Ron un poco más relajado, me correspondió al abrazo.  
-Que te parece si nos perdonamos mutuamente- me dijo cuando nos separamos.  
-Esta bien- le contesté con una carcajada.  
-¿Amigos?- me dijo tendiéndome la mano y con una sonrisa.  
-Amigos- le contesté cogiendo la mano que me tendía y devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
_  
Hermione estaba tan ensimismada en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta del vagón se abría, dando paso al revisor del tren. No reacciono hasta que no oyó como este le pedía el billete.  
-El billete por favor- pidió el hombre.  
-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione apartando la vista de la ventana y mirando al revisor el cual estaba esperando en la puerta.  
-Así perdone. Un momento por favor- le dijo Hermione mientras buscaba el billete.  
-Aquí tiene- le dijo dándole el billete para que lo ticara.  
-Gracias- le contestó el hombre devolviéndole el billete y volviendo a cerrar la puerta del vagón.  
Después de aguardarse el billete Hermione miró por la ventana de nuevo, no sabía donde se encontraban. Para suerte suya acababan de llegar a una estación.   
-Aún quedaba viaje por delante- pensó apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. Y cerrando los ojos se sumió de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

_Después de que aquella noche aclaramos las cosas, todo volvió a ser como antes. O al menos eso creía. Harry y Ron entraron en la escuela de aurores y yo trabajaba en el Ministerio. Y aunque nuestras respectivas obligaciones nos tenían muy ocupados, siempre encontrábamos tiempo para vernos. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas como parecían. Las desapariciones de magos y también de muggles, cada vez eran más frecuentes. Todo el mundo sabía a que se debían, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar del tema. La gente tenía miedo. Y a pesar de que la Orden luchaba contra los mortífagos, les resultaba bastante difícil mantenerlos a raya. Y por otra parte estaba la profecía. Harry sabía que Voldemort estaba al acecho y que la batalla final estaba cerca.  
Y la batalla llego. Nunca olvidaría ese día. Harry fue tras Voldemort, mientras que los Miembros de la Orden, Ron y yo nos enfrentamos contra los mortífagos. La lucha fue encarnizada. Los hechizos y maldiciones iban a tal velocidad que apenas si eran perceptibles.  
Y de repente. Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Me estaba defendiendo de los ataques de un mortífago, cuando... Alguien a mi lado empezó a gritar. Miré hacia mi derecha y vi a Ron tumbado en el suelo retorciéndose a causa del dolor. Un mortífago le había lanzado un cruciatus.  
-¡Ron!  
_  
La puerta del vagón se volvió a abrir dando pasó esta vez a una anciana. Nuevamente Hermione volvió al presente.  
-Buenas tardes querida ¿te importa si me quedo aquí?. Es que el tren va muy lleno y no hay vagones libres- le dijo la mujer.  
-Oh, no claro que no me importa. Pase por favor- le contestó Hermione levantándose y acercándose a la anciana. ¿Quiere que le ayude con la maleta?- le pregunto al ver la maleta que llevaba la mujer.  
-No, no te preocupes querida. Ya puedo yo con ella. Pero gracias- le dijo la anciana con una amable sonrisa.  
Después de que la anciana guardara su maleta, Hermione volvió a sentarse en su sitió al lado de la ventana. Mientras que la mujer se sentó en frente de ella pero cerca de la puerta.  
Hermione miró a su nueva compañera de viaje. Era una señora mayor, con el pelo blanco el cual lo llevaba recogido en un moño. De mejillas sonrosadas, y con unos chispeantes ojos azules.  
-¿Tienes hambre querida?- le pregunto la anciana abriendo su bolso y sacando un paquete. Son galletas, las he hecho yo.  
Hermione se quedo mirando las galletas. La verdad es que tenían una pinta estupenda y ahora que se daba cuenta, no había comido nada desde esa mañana.  
-Si, gracias- le contesto Hermione cogiendo una.  
-Coge las que quieras, llevo más en la maleta.  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Hermione cogiendo otra. Están riquísimas.  
-Te gustan. Me alegro- le contesto la anciana con una sonrisa. Es que voy a ver a mi nieto que se ha casado hace poco. Y de pasó le voy a llevar estas galletas, son sus preferidas.  
Estuvieron un rato hablando. La anciana le hablaba de su nieto, y Hermione la escuchaba mientras comía sus deliciosas galletas. Al final la anciana llego a su destino, y se despidió de Hermione no sin antes darle un paquete de galletas.  
-Gracias por todo- le dijo Hermione a la señora abriendo la ventana del compartimiento. La mujer que estaba en el andén, se despidió de ella con la mano. Al poco el tren volvió a reanudar su marcha, y Hermione volvió a estar sola.  
-Que señora tan agradable- pensó guardándose el paquete de galletas que le había dado. Si Ron estuviera aquí, seguro que ahora se las querría comer todas.  
-Ron- dijo en un susurró borrándosele la sonrisa de la cara.

_Al final, todo acabo. Voldemort fue derrotado. Los mortífagos huyeron sin poder creer que el señor oscuro había sido vencido.  
Nadie de la Comunidad mágica se podía creer que la pesadilla había terminado. Pero así era._ _Harry al fin era libre. Las cosas cambiaron. Una nueva comunidad mágica empezó a nacer. Una en la que la palabra miedo no existía. Si, hubieron grandes cambios. Y no solo en la Comunidad, si no también en una persona. En Ron. Desde aquella terrible batalla, no era el mismo. Al menos no conmigo. Me evitaba, apenas si respondía a mis cartas. Porque según él o al menos eso me había dicho Harry, estaba muy ocupado con sus estudios de auror. Y las pocas veces que conseguía verlo me rehuía. Hasta que un día cansada de su comportamiento, decidí hablar con él y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Y así lo hice. Me presente en la Madriguera por sorpresa. La señora Weasley fue quien me abrió la puerta. Se alegro de verme y me dijo que Ron estaba en su habitación. Después de darle las gracias, subí a su cuarto y llamé a la puerta.  
-Pasa.  
Abrí la puerta y entre. Estaba igual que la última vez que lo había visto. Llena de posters de los Chudley Cannons. Ron estaba tumbado en su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y con la cara girada hacía la pared mirando un punto muerto. Al parecer, pensaba que la persona que había entrado era su madre, porque cuando cerré la puerta me pregunto.  
-¿Qué quieres mamá?  
Al ver que no recibía respuesta, giró la cabeza hacía mi, y cuando vio que era yo dio tal salto en la cama que por un momento creí que chocaría contra el techo.  
-Her... Hermione ¿qué haces aquí?- me preguntó. Parecía bastante sorprendido de verme.  
-Bueno pasaba por aquí y he pensado voy a ver si Ron esta en casa y le hago una visita.  
-¿De verdad?- dijo sentándose en la cama mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa un tanto triste.  
-No exactamente. La verdad es que he venido a hablar contigo.  
-¿Conmigo?. Sobre que- me pregunto con cara interrogante.  
-¿Por qué me evitas Ron?- le pregunté de manera directa. No pensaba marcharme de allí sin una respuesta.  
-Hermione yo no te evito- me contestó de manera pausada y tranquila.  
-Si que lo haces, me evitas. Estas frío y distante conmigo.  
-Lo siento si estoy un poco distante, pero es que mis estudios me tienen muy ocupado. Harry ya te lo ha dicho.  
-Oh, sí Harry ya me lo ha dicho- le conteste sarcástica. Pero sabes que ocurre. Que no me lo creo. Os conozco muy bien a los dos, y se que él te esta encubriendo. No se que es lo que os lleváis entre manos. Pero te digo una cosa Ronald Weasley no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no me des una explicación- le dije poniéndome delante de él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.  
-Hermione siento tener que decepcionarte, pero la verdad es que como Harry y yo ahora te digo...  
-Si ya sé tus estudios te tienen muy ocupado. Y yo te vuelvo a decir lo mismo que no te creo ni una palabra.  
Ron no me contesto, simplemente se levanto de su cama y se acerco a la ventana que había en su habitación la cual daba a la parte trasera de la casa.  
-Ron me estoy empezando a preocupar. Por favor dime que es lo que te ocurre. ¿Es que estas enfadado conmigo?. Porque si es así me gustaría que me lo dijeras.  
-No estoy enfadado contigo.  
-¿Entonces que es?  
-Ya lo sabes.  
-No, no lo sé. No se porque estas tan distante conmigo. Quiero que me digas la verdad.  
- Hermione por favor no insistas más.  
-¿Por qué tan horrible es lo que tienes que decirme?. Porque si es que no me quieres volver a ver yo...  
-Tampoco es eso.  
- ¡Entonces que es!. ¡Ron, dímelo quiero saberlo!- le grité harta de sus evasivas.  
Entonces se giró bruscamente hacía mi y me dijo algo que nunca creí que saldría de sus labios.  
-¡Estoy enamorado de ti!   
Después de eso, los dos nos quedamos mirando en silencio. Yo incapaz de hablar, y él consciente de que había dicho algo que no quería decir. Durante unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hasta que al igual que la última vez, fue Ron quien rompió el silencio.  
-Lo que te he dicho es verdad. Yo...- dijo cerrando los ojos para volver a abrirlos a continuación. Estoy enamorado de ti. Ya era demasiado tarde para echar marcha atrás.  
Y de nuevo el silencio volvió a hacerse entre los dos. Lo único que se oía, era a la señora Weasley, que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.  
-¿Desde cuando?- fue lo único que conseguí decir.  
Ron me miró durante unos segundos antes de contestar. Desde hace más tiempo del que yo creía. Pero hasta hace poco no me di cuenta de que...- hay hizo una pausa.  
-Pensé que era lo mejor- dijo más para si mismo que para mi. Que si me distanciaba de ti tal vez... pero cuanto más me alejaba de ti, cuanto más intentaba apartarme de tu lado más te quería.  
Y eso me hace pensar en todas las veces que quise cogerte y besarte pero tenía que fingir que no pasaba nada cuando en realidad me moría por hacerlo. Termino de decir con una sonrisa triste, antes de apartar la mirada.  
-Ron... yo no sabía que tu...  
-No tienes porque decir nada- me corto sin mirarme a la cara.  
Entonces, me volvió a dar la espalda, y posando de nuevo la vista en la ventana me dijo:   
-Creo que será mejor que te vallas.  
-Ron yo...  
-Hermione. Por favor vete- me dijo en un tono de voz apagado que nunca había oído en él.  
No insistí más. Di media vuelta y me marche por donde había venido. Después, no recuerdo muy bien que pasó. Solo se que me fui de la Madriguera, sin despedirme de la sra. Weasley, y que aparecí en mi casa._

Días después, recibí una carta de Harry en la que me invitaba a su casa. Harry se había ido a vivir fuera de la bulliciosa ciudad, y de sus "queridos tíos". Los cuales habían recibido con un entusiasmo extremo la decisión de su sobrino. Estaban tan contentos, que incluso se habían ofrecido a ayudarle con la mudanza. Idea que Harry rechazo. La casa no era muy grande, de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín en la parte de atrás, suficiente para una persona.  
Llamé a la puerta y al poco fue abierta por este. Hola Hermione ¿cómo estas?-me preguntó con una gran sonrisa.  
-Bien- le contesté.  
-Pasa no te quedes en la puerta- dijo apartándose para que pudiera entrar.   
-Me hizo pasar a la sala de estar. Esta estaba compuesta por una chimenea, encima de la cual habían fotos de nosotros tres cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts, de sus padres y una de la familia Weasley al completo las cuales al vernos entrar, nos saludaron con la mano. Dos sofás los cuales estaban encarados, y en medio de estos había una pequeña mesa. Una estantería con libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos, quiddich... Y algunos cuadros en la pared. La verdad es que era una sala bastante acogedora.  
Harry me ofreció sentarme en uno de los sofás. Y así lo hice.  
-¿Quieres algo?- Un té, café, una cerveza de mantequilla, pastel, galletas...  
-No gracias. Estoy bien.  
Harry asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir- me dijo con esa mirada tan única en él.  
Yo le devolví la sonrisa.  
Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio. Acompañados únicamente, por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.  
-Y ¿para que querías verme? - le pregunté. En la carta que me mandaste me decías que querías hablar conmigo.  
-Oh, si la carta- dijo Harry desviando la mirada. Bueno... yo quería hablar contigo de Ron. Parecía un poco nervioso.  
-¿De Ron?- le pregunté un tanto sorprendida. ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo...?. Y entonces me di cuenta. ¡Un momento!. ¿Tu lo sabias?  
-Sí.  
-¿¡Qué?- exclamé levantándome del sofá. Quieres decir que tu sabias que él... que él...  
-¡Y no me dijiste nada! ¿desde hace cuanto que lo sabes?.  
-En realidad siempre lo he sabido- me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-¡Harry!  
-Hermione escúchame. Si es verdad que yo ya lo sabía, pero si me dejas que te lo explique. Por favor siéntate- me dijo indicando con la mano para que volviera a tomar asiento en el sofá.  
No dije nada, me volví a sentar y esperé en silencio a que Harry me explicara sus motivos.  
-Si no te lo dije. Fue por le prometí a Ron que no te lo contaría. Además eso es algo que tenía que decirte él.  
Me quedé analizando lo que me acababa de decir. Harry tenía razón, solo Ron tenía derecho a confesarme sus sentimientos.  
-Perdona Harry. Es verdad eso es algo que solo él tenía derecho a contarme.  
-No te disculpes, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar probablemente habría reaccionado de la misma manera. Además en parte yo también tengo algo de culpa. Debí haber convencido a Ron para que hablara contigo.  
-No te preocupes, tu hiciste lo que creías que era más correcto. Después de esto, nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Y entonces le pregunté algo que desde hacía rato me rondaba por la cabeza.  
-Harry me gustaría pedirte un favor. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes. Me miró un tanto sorprendido. No se esperaba que le dijera algo así. Así es que después de subirse las gafas, las cuales se le habían resbalado por la nariz, comenzó a relatarme lo que Ron le había contado.  
Sé lo que ocurrió la noche antes de la fiesta de graduación. Al oír esto no pude evitar ponerme un poco roja. Harry continuo hablando. Ron me lo contó al día siguiente. Estaba hecho polvo. Me dijo que te había besado y que tu habías salido huyendo. Yo sabía lo que sentía por ti, y a pesar de lo que había ocurrido le anime para que siguiera adelante. Le dije que tuviera valor y que te confesara sus sentimientos. Pero él me dijo que no.  
Me dijo:  
_- Harry si cuando la besé reaccionó así. Que crees que hará cuando le diga que me gusta. Probablemente dejaríamos de ser amigos.  
Yo abrí la boca para replicar, pero Harry pareció que sabía lo que iba a decir, porque me contesto.  
- Si ya se que tú no romperías tu amistad con Ron por eso. Pero él tenía miedo de tu reacción. Así es que decidió que no te diría nada y que te pediría disculpas dejándolo todo en un incidente, y me hizo prometer que no te contaría nada.   
Después de eso, Ron ya no volvió a hablar del tema. A ti te trataba como a una buena amiga, pero yo sabía que aún sentía algo por ti. La manera en que te miraba cuando creía que nadie le observaba... De nuevo noté como los colores subían a mi cara. Harry al ver mi rojez soltó una pequeña carcajada. Yo le lancé una mala mirada y dejo de reírse.  
-Bien ¿dónde estaba?- dijo carraspeando así. Él te trataba como a una buena amiga...  
Hasta que hace dos meses me confesó algo que yo ya sospechaba desde hacía tiempo.  
Me dijo que te quería. Que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti. Supongo... – dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- que se dio realmente cuenta de lo que sentía por ti tras la caída de Voldemort.  
Al oír su nombre, no pude evitar que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda. Harry continuo hablando sin darse cuenta del efecto que ese nombre había provocado en mi.  
Yo le dije-continuo hablando- que tenías derecho a saberlo, que al menos te diera la posibilidad de elegir. Pero él me contesto que tu solo le veías como a un amigo. Yo le dije que eso no lo sabía con certeza. Y el me contestó: No Harry es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Para ella soy Ron, uno de sus mejores amigos. Y así es como debe ser.  
-Esta bien no se lo digas- le dije. Pero ¿por cuanto tiempo piensas que vas a poder ocultárselo?. ¿Acaso crees que ella no se va a dar cuenta?  
-No tiene porque saberlo. No si tu me ayudas- me contestó.  
-Y así lo hice, durante estos dos meses he estado encubriéndole. El resto ya lo sabes.  
Cuando Harry termino de hablar yo aparte la vista y me quedé mirando el suelo. Me sentía una persona despreciable, había hecho daño a uno de mis mejores amigos y no supe darme cuenta.   
Y ahora yo te pregunto- me dijo Harry sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.  
-¿Qué sientes por tu Ron?. No supe que contestarle._

Una vez en mi habitación, pensé en lo que Harry me había preguntado. ¿Qué sentía yo por Ron?. La verdad es que nunca me había parado a pensarlo. Sabía lo que sentía por Harry. Era uno de mis mejores amigos, alguien en quien podía confiar y a quien quería como a un hermano. Eso era algo que tenía muy claro. ¿Pero y por Ron?. A el también le quería, a pesar de nuestras continuas peleas y discusiones, sabía que al igual que con Harry podía confiar en él por encima de todo. Pero... ¿le quería solo como a un amigo?. Me di cuenta de que no tenía la respuesta a la pregunta y me dio miedo.  
Durante los días siguientes a la tarde en la que estuve en casa de Harry, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. No hacía más que meter la pata en el trabajo. No podía quitarme de la cabeza esa pregunta. ¿Qué sentía realmente por Ron?. ¿Por qué la respuesta de es solo tu amigo no me convencía?. Tenía la sensación de que inconscientemente intentaba auto convencerme de que le quería solo como a un amigo.  
Hasta que una tarde lluviosa de Abril me trajo la respuesta a mi pregunta. Esa tarde estaba sola en casa. Mis padres estaban fuera, porque unos amigos suyos les habían invitado a cenar. Estaba terminando unos informes cuando llamaron a la puerta. No esperaba la visita de nadie, así es que mire por la mirilla antes de abrir.  
-¡Harry!- exclamé cuando vi de quien se trataba. Inmediatamente abrí la puerta, para encontrarme con un muy mojado Harry.  
-Harry ¿qué ocurre?- le pregunté.  
_-Se ha ido- fue lo único que me dijo desde el umbral de la puerta.  
-¿Quién se ha ido?- le pregunté confusa. No sabía de quien me estaba hablando.  
-Ron, se ha ido.  
-¿Qué Ron se ha ido?¿a dónde?-le pregunté. Harry no se de que me estas hablando. Pasa y explícamelo.  
Le hice pasar a la sala de estar y después de que se secara con un movimiento de varita, me explico lo que había ocurrido.  
Harry me dijo que Ron le había mandado una carta en la que le decía que se había marchado. Que no se lo había dicho antes porque sabía que intentaría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Que necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y que no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría fuera. Que le perdonara por haber sido tan egoísta y no habérselo contado en su momento. Y que cuidara de ti- termino de decir Harry dándome la carta para que la leyera.  
Yo cogí la carta y con manos temblorosas la leí. Cuida de Hermione decía la última frase.  
Me quedé hay sentada leyendo esas palabras una y otra vez. Sin escuchar lo que Harry me estaba diciendo. Solo reaccione cuando se sentó a mi lado preguntándome si me encontraba bien. Entonces levanté la cabeza e incapaz de hablar, deje que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas las cuales no pude contener por más tiempo._

  
Si, aquella carta me trajo la respuesta a mi pregunta, porque tuve que perderlo para darme cuenta de cuanto le quería. Y es que estar enamorada y no saberlo, es peor que saberlo y no querer admitirlo.  
Y ahora estoy aquí delante de su puerta con la esperanza de que no sea demasiado tarde- pensó Hermione con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que creía que se iba a salir del pecho.  
Después de inspirar y expirar el aire como unas tres veces en un intento por tranquilizarse y de repasar mentalmente todo lo que quería decirle, Hermione se acerco al timbre para llamar.  
Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la puerta fue abierta dando pasó a Ron. Por un momento Ron creyó que empezaba a tener alucinaciones. No, no podía ser ella- pensó mirando a la persona que tenía en frente. Tuvo que oír su voz para darse cuenta de que no estaba empezando a perder la cordura.  
-Hola Ron- le dijo intentando que sonara de manera casual. No quería que notara lo nerviosa que estaba en esos momentos. Ya que si el corazón antes le latía deprisa, ahora lo hacía el doble de rápido.  
Por su parte Ron no se podía creer que Hermione estuviera allí, que hubiera hecho ese viaje tan largo solo para... para... Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía el motivo por el cual su amiga estaba allí.  
-Hermione ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Ron sorprendido y confundido a la vez.  
-Esa pregunta se me empieza a hacer familiar- le contestó ella bromeando.  
Ron no contesto, demasiado alucinado aún por la presencia de Hermione allí.  
-Ron ¿no me vas a invitar a entrar?- le preguntó Hermione sujetando con las dos manos el asa de su pequeña maleta. Se que te sorprende verme aquí, pero esto empieza a pesar- le dijo levantado un poco la maleta. Se sentía un tanto incomoda ante la fija mirada de su amigo.  
-Que... así perdona- le dijo este reaccionando al fin y apartándose a un lado para que Hermione pudiera entrar.  
Una vez que Hermione estuvo dentro oyó como Ron cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Y antes de encararse a él, cerro los ojos y dio un largo suspiro en un intento por tranquilizarse. Estaba muy nerviosa. Después de hacer eso, se giró hacía su amigo y con una gran sonrisa le dijo ¿supongo que te estarás preguntando que hago aquí?   
-Pues si he de serte sincero, la verdad es que sí- le dijo este con cara interrogante. No es que no me alegre de verte- le dijo gesticulando con las manos. Es solo que me sorprende.  
-Bueno en realidad yo... esto no es fácil. Ron... yo... empezó a decir. Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque fue interrumpida por este.  
-¡Pero que maleducado que soy!- dijo Ron golpeándose la mano con la frente. Has venido a verme y yo en vez de hacerte pasar te tengo aquí de pie en el recibidor. Lo siento Hermione. Por favor pasa- le dijo Ron con el brazo extendido hacía delante. Hermione miró a Ron con la misma cara que habría puesto si este le hubiera dicho que tenía una araña por mascota.  
-Hermione ¿te ocurre algo?- le preguntó este al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba y que le miraba con cara rara.  
-No...no estoy bien- le contestó intentando recuperar la compostura. Y es que le hecho de que Ron le hubiera cortado para decirle eso, la había desbaratado por completo.  
-Ven pasa- le dijo este abriendo una puerta que daba paso a una pequeña habitación. La cual por cierto estaba un poco revuelta. Perdona el desorden- le dijo este un poco avergonzado pero es que aun no he tenido tiempo de terminar de instalarme.  
Hermione miro a su alrededor, observando la habitación. Estaba llena de cajas de cartón apiladas una encima de la otra, también había un sofá con una sabana encima y una chimenea a la cual le hacía falta una pequeña limpieza. Y en medio de ese desorden, una gran ventana con cortinas rojas por la que entraba el sol de la tarde, iluminando toda la estancia.  
Cuando Hermione termino de examinarla volvió a posar sus ojos en Ron quien la miraba de manera expectante.  
-No esta mal- le contestó.  
-Si, bueno no es una gran casa pero es lo más decente que he encontrado por esta zona. Lo que pasa es que esta muy sucia pero en cuanto la limpie un poco parecerá otra- le respondió Ron con una sonrisa.  
Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza quedando los dos en silencio. Momento que ella aprovechó para hablar. Ron yo...  
-Y ¿cómo te van las cosas?- le preguntó Ron.  
-¿Qué?. Bien- le respondió. Ron yo quiero...  
-Y ¿Harry como esta?  
-Ha... Harry esta bien- le respondió. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron no solo intentaba evitar que ella le sacara un tema si no que además parecía un poco nervioso e incomodo.  
-Ron he venido porque...  
-Ya se porque has venido- le contestó. Has venido para pedirme una explicación sobre porque me fui ¿verdad?- le dijo serio.  
Hermione no le contestó. Silencio que Ron interpretó como un sí.  
-Lo siento- le dijo. Se que me he comportado como un cobarde al marcharme de esa manera. Sin dar una explicación y dejando solo una carta a modo de despedida. Pero... era algo que necesitaba hacer. Así es que siento decirte que si has venido para convencerme de que vuelva a casa, tengo que decirte que por el momento no tengo intención de hacerlo- le dijo mientras quitaba la sabana del sofá y la tiraba hecha un bolo al suelo.  
Hermione se quedó observando como su amigo después de quitar la sabana del sofá se dirigía a las cajas con la intención de empezar a sacar lo que había guardado en ellas. Mientras, Ron hacía eso, Hermione se quedó observándole con detalle. Su pecosa cara- pensaba mirándole de manera tierna- , su inocente mirada, su nobleza, su lealtad, su valentia...  
Y por fin le confeso lo que había querido decirle desde el mismo instante que le había visto aparecer por la puerta.  
-Ron  
-¿Si?- le contesto este mientras cogía otra caja.  
-Te quiero.  
Ron dejo sin querer caer la caja al suelo, levantando una gran polvareda.  
-¡¿Qué!- le preguntó mirando a Hermione sorprendido. No estaba muy seguro de haber oído bien.  
-Que te quiero- le volvió a decir dando un pasó vacilante hacía delante.  
Ron se quedo mirando a Hermione con expresión de sorpresa. No se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Que ella le quería. No, no podía ser verdad. Ella no podía... después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Y entonces Ron creyó entender el porque le había dicho eso.  
-Yo también te quiero- le dijo.  
-¡De verdad!. Eso quiere decir que me perdonas. ¡Ron...!- le dijo mientras notaba como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas a causa de la emoción- tenia... tenia tanto miedo de que ya no me quisieras, después de lo que pasó...  
-Hermione claro que te quiero- le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- Porque no iba a hacerlo... eres mi mejor amiga. Por supuesto que te quiero.  
-¿¡Qué?- fue lo único que consiguió articular.  
-El hecho de que me haya ido- siguió hablando Ron el cual no se había fijado en la cara de Hermione en esos momentos; ya que si lo hubiera hecho abría visto la expresión de desconcierto de su amiga- no significa que me valla a olvidar de Harry y de ti. Y por supuesto mucho menos os voy a dejar de querer, sois mis mejores amigos.  
-¡¿Qué!- volvió a decir.  
-No te preocupes, a pesar de la distancia siempre vamos a ser los tres inseparables amigos de siempre- le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo y con una sonrisa. Entonces Ron se fijo en la expresión de su amiga. Tenía la mirada como ausente, parecía que le habían lanzado un petrificus.  
-¿Hermione te encuentras bien?- le preguntó preocupado.  
-¡¿Qué!- fue su única respuesta.  
Ron achaco el comportamiento de su amiga, al cansancio del viaje. Debes estar cansada del viaje. Ahm... tengo una habitación de invitados. Si quieres te puedes acostar un rato y descansar mientras yo preparo algo de cena- le decía Ron mientras que ella seguía en el mismo estado de shock. Bueno no es que sea un gran cocinero pero me defiendo- le dijo sonriendo.  
-Ven te enseñare tu habitación- dijo cogiendo la pequeña maleta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
Hermione se quedó mirando el lugar donde hacía hacia poco había estado Ron, observando ese espacio intentando asimilar lo que le acababa de pasar. Y cuando lo hizo se puso furiosa. No había recorrido tantos kilómetros para eso. Apretó los puños, se fue detrás de él, le puso una mano en el hombro le dio la vuelta y...  
Y esta vez fue Ron quien no supo como racionar cuando ella le beso. No fue un beso apasionado, ni tampoco un tímido roce de labios. Sino más bien una suplica de perdón. Necesitaba que le perdonara su estúpida ceguera, todo el daño que le había hecho pero sobre todo necesitaba que le perdonara el que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes cuanto le quería.  
Ron no correspondió al beso, demasiado alucinado ante lo que estaba pasando. Esto no es un sueño- fue su único pensamiento coherente. Sentía los labios de su amiga y sus manos posadas en su nuca.  
Cuando Hermione finalizo el beso, y aún con sus labios sobre lo de Ron y con los ojos cerrados, le susurró- te quiero.  
Después de ese impulso, Hermione se separó un poco de él, esperando su reacción ante lo que acababa de hacer y decir, y aunque en el fondo tenía miedo de que la rechazara, esperaba su respuesta. Pero esa respuesta no llegaba. Ron estaba hay de pie mirándola sin saber que decir, y es que en esos momentos dentro de él habían un montón de emociones y sentimientos cruzados.  
-Ron... Ron di algo por favor- le dijo Hermione al ver que no decía nada. Pero Ron seguía sin pronunciar palabra.  
Hermione abatida se alejo de él apartando la mirada. Se que no tengo ningún derecho a decirte esto, no después de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Te he hecho daño y no sabes cuanto lo siento- dijo haciendo una pausa. Tu... siempre has estado a mi lado, y yo... no supe darme cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ahora estoy aquí, confesándote que te quiero, que no puedo vivir sin ti. Porque te quiero Ron, te quiero con toda mi alma. Y... he venido hasta aquí, solo para decírtelo...   
-Hermione- le dijo Ron reaccionando al fin.  
-Si.   
-Cállate.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué... pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que los labios de Ron no la dejaron. Hermione tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo no dudo en corresponderle al beso.  
-Siempre he pensado que la única forma de hacerte callar era de esta manera- le susurró con un último roce de labios.  
-Pues funciona- le contestó con una sonrisa y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Solo te pido una cosa- le dijo seria. No vuelvas a marcharte.  
-Nunca más te dejaré- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla y uniéndose en un nuevo beso.  
No se lo que me deparara el futuro, pero se que pase lo que pase se que estaré junto a él- pensó Hermione mientras la noche los cubría con su manto.

FIN


End file.
